Ryoji
Synopsis There was a new building on the west end of district 2. It’s the most profitable district, but the west end is a small town like area, with much smaller buildings and complexes. It’s cheap living, especially for the wealthy. It’s also the area where Leon’s law firm set up shop, simply entitled “Ryoji & Gray” Law firm. The CEO and head district atterny is Leon himself, but there is no “gray” per say. It’s mostly a word with a deeper meaning. A symbol to show there is good, and evil, but there is also an area inbetween. One that someone has to voluntarily cross to decided what side they choose to take in. A black. A white. And a gray. Leon walks along the gray path, looking at each situation for what it is, not what it could be or what it isn’t. Basing a law firm off this principlal, the firm has no inbetweens. It knows and can discern between good and evil, thus making them efficient in handling cases that require attention of the most delicate or drastic measures. Description f1ff042988aa4e2489cc3da704269f8f.jpg Leon’s lawfirm is a self funded establishment, founded by Leon Ryoji. This lawfirm is designed only to help the righteous and wronged, be able to take back what is rightfully theres weather it be their legal rights, freedom, or property. The law firm is exactly 3 stories high, with offices abroad and expanding every single day, opting to hire new up and coming legal talent to add to the team. Those at this law firm understand that bad reputation most and many lawyers do receive, is why they are against taking cases to wrongfully defend the truly damned or guilty. Though for the right price something can be arranged, it’s often noted that criminals who hire lawers form this firm are often prosectured other ways, noteably by a vigilante they describe as a “big black bat.” All this aside, the law firm has only a few small socialy acceptable features. *Cameras around the permiter *Guard dogs *Titanium shock doors to prevent entry via the windows/doors or to prevent escape from intruding criminal parties. *Security Gaurds, (20. 10 inside, 10 out) 'Employees' Employess will be paid on a salary basis, making at least anywhere from 80,000 tanz to 150,000 tanz a year, can increase via case load and preformance. The lawfirm offers health bennifits, free dental, and whitness protection if need be. That is the socially acceptable side of things. What many people do not know, is that this lawfirm dobules as Leon Ryoji aka Black Dusk base of operations. Underneath the lawfirm is a basement floor, exactly the size of a football field. The base is big and large enough to house it’s own Duskmobile, and Duskplane, and various suits, gadgets, and training gear Leon may find suitable for future needs or missions. The basement has all the workings of a bomshelter, meaning any nueclear impacts, much like the Ryoji cave, would do nothing to this place. It also has it’s own brand of fresh oxygen via filtetration system, and includes Leons link to his networking data base of camera’s scattered all throughout the district 2 area. He also has this hidden behind a wall in his office uptop at the law firm. It's networking and computer system is variated from that of the Ryoji Tech homestead, and has the same defensive and accesing features. It even has it's own power generators, and isn't connected to to the city power, so blackouts have no descresion, and power is enough to supply leon for a month. Each generater is solor powered, and in the event of emp attack, will use the back up stored solar power instread. 1420361_ful.jpg|How the base looks The base should one be foolish enough to venture to follow Leon into it, has a bodily dna fluid matching system. If the bodily fluid of the eye does not match Ryoji ken, a light will be administered immidately to flash into the persons’ eyes. This light does nothing, but temporarily stun the frontal lobe of the brain which controls the memory span of a person’s mind. The light stimulates it, to an abundant point where the person will forget what they’d just seen within the last 10 minutes, and the elevator will take them back to the first floor of the vicinity. The vehicles contained are: 'Duskmobile' batmobile-batman-v-superman-1.jpg Self tittled, it's an armored car with Titanium reienforced doors, bullet proof glass, bulletproof tireds, rims with retractible spikes, auto pilot, spring whelled function, hover mode, submerine mode complete with built in oxygen tanks good for 48 hours of underwater time, and built in propulsion system, Supercomputer interface, ejctor seats, a second utility belt as a spare, oil slick deployer, E.M.P bomb, and Light force energy beam emission from the front for offense, or form the back for speed boost up to Mach 6 speed. It's moterized, so EMP's have no effect with two vulcan guns on each door, that shoot at gattling gun proportions. it also includes *Closed circuit television *Handset with direct hotline to police headquarters *Direction Finder equipment *Spare utility belts *Gas masks and breathing apparatus *Dashboard radar *Emergency searchlights *Traveling crime-lab *Built-in sonic range finder *Portable first-aid kit *Fire extinguisher *Short-wave police radio with microphone *Geiger Counter *Traveling research files *Cloth tool bag with tools *Asbestos costumes *Grappling equipment *Whirly-projectile disc *Inflatable rubber rafts *Smoke screen devices *Microscopel *Sound-distinguishing radar-tector *Hydraulic impact absorbers to reduce wreck damage *Diplomatic license plates (immune to normal traffic regulations) *Static Bond Tires made with AGF tech, so it can ride of buildings 'Dusk Byrd' downloadCAY0D45F.jpg Taking advantage of the resources of Ryoji Tech's various divisions, notably Ochigi's studies in Aerospace, he was able to design modified versions of commercial products for use in his crime-fighting assist career. Over the course of several years, there have been numerous drawn out versions of the Black Bird model. Black Bird is equipped with a fully-functioning crime lab, and magnesium flares encased inside of the cone. The current Black Bird is a modified Wayne Aviation SlipStream ($46 million sans "extras". Alot of material for these things come from black market buyers and annoyoumus sellers, from the far conrenrs of the earth.). It's detailed to resemble a standard mid-size corporate jet during take-offs and landings. It features 2 vulcan guns, and 4 missles on each wing, capable of blowing up a small building if aimed properly, along with long metal steel woven cables for grappling and rescue. Some of its features and capabilities are as *At cruising altitude (35,000-45,0000 ft.), telescoping wings retract. Exterior sections of tail and nose-cone envelop cockpit and cabin fuselage for higher altitude pressurization. *Gaining further altitude (45,000-55,000 ft.) delta fins in the tail and snub winglets elongate to increase efficiency and stability as speeds approach supersonic. *At ceiling altitudes (55,000-60,000 ft.) "smart" paint on exterior radar-shielding ceramics responds to dropping air pressure and temperature, thus camouflaging the Batplane's exterior to stealthy black. *Avionics include ergonomic "at-a-glance" viewing levels for all electronics and multifunction displays. The breakaway canopy allows for pilot/co-pilot emergency ejection. The reinforced acrylic glass canopy windows polarize at stealth altitude with silent flight, that can for added resource mimic wind noises Category:Business Category:Organization Category:Occupation